Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack and a battery system, and more particularly, to a heat exchange device of the battery pack.
An electric vehicle uses a battery pack as an energy source. In order to ensure that the electric vehicle operates properly, the battery pack in the electric vehicle must be maintained within a certain range of temperature, i.e., the working temperature. Operating within the working temperature ensures that the battery pack performs efficiently and has a long service life. Due to the large influence of temperature on the performance and the service life of the battery pack, the working temperature of the battery pack and the consistency of the working states of the battery cells within the battery pack are very important in the design of the electric vehicle and the battery pack. As such, a need exists for a battery system with improved temperature regulation.